Natsumi Nox
Natsumi Nox (nee Aomori) is the leader of the Italian base and married to Albel Nox. She has two adopted children Leliota Nox and Ninanola Nox and five biological children, Daisuke Nox, Phoenix Nox, Marielle Nox, Memiko Fox and Phoebus Nox.. She is a tough talking Resistance member and specialises in attacks using a knife. Backstory Natsumi was born in 25th June 2984 to parents Satoshi and Akemi Aomori. She was their third child after their older sons Naoya and Kazuya Aomori. She had a younger brother named Daisuke who died around the age of thirteen from an illness spread by Enchantra. Natsumi readied herself for a life of fighting from an early age and her father trained her from when she was twelve to fifteen when she joined the Japanese army. She then rose through the ranks and travelled abroad to London when she was eighteen. She was also given special duties to attend the Italian Resistance from time to time. Early Plot Story Natsumi was 23 when the plot started and was currently a captain of the Resistance and earning herself a good reputation in the ranks. She was staying with the English Resistance in London at the time. It was established during this time that she had earned herself a reputation and that she had been a hard worker for the leader Larynthia. Finding Leliota Natsumi was actually on a stroll off duty when she found Leliota, a little girl with cat ears and a tail. She picked her up and took her home wanting to get her away from the demons patrolling the streets. She and the young girl bonded immediately and Natsumi became a mummy to Leliota. She loved her like she was her own child. They shared a special bonding experience with Natsumi stroking Leliota's ears as a sign of affection and confusing the little girl a little as people from her world did not normally touch each others ears but Leliota soon grew to understand that Natsumi was being affectionate and later explained to her confused friend Flossy about the gesture. Meeting Albel Natsumi met Albel when he arrived in Russia whilst she was on her way to a meeting at the base there. Due to his typical ill mannered and aggressive nature he spoke rudely to her and she refused to answer his question until he spoke more politely. She suspected him of being an agent of the Dark Forces. Annoyed with Natsumi's botherance Albel brought out his katana and she scuffled with him, with him showing an advantage over her until some demons showed up and they worked together to beat them. During their own scuffle he had taken her knife which he then returned to her. During the course of their relationship later on Natsumi and Albel would occasionally joke about him taking her knife. Getting to know Albel During a kidnapping by Enchantra Albel saved Natsumi from death by Enchantra's fire magic and a deadly sword. He got to a safe spot and fought Enchantra before they both got out of there. He later spoke to her under the influence of alcohol at the after party. He was not aware he was drunk since the alcohol was different here. He opened up a bit revealing his self loathing and complimenting her. He then kissed her, deeply confusing her. The next day she behaved coldly towards him before revealing their kiss. He reacted tauntingly telling her that if she was not bothered by him then she needn't be bothered about the kiss. This made her mad and eventually Albel tried to apologise and Natsumi softened a bit. Later on Natsumi returned to the London base and Leliota where Leliota appeared using terms like 'worms' and 'maggots' which she had obviously learnt from Albel. Natsumi was furious and made Leliota understand she shouldn't say those things. She then confronted Albel and slapped him. He pushed her against the all and she put Leliota down. Albel and Natsumi's growing feelings for each other got the better of them and he kissed her mainly to shut her up. She kissed him back surprisingly him but when he pulled away he was the one feeling sheepish. Natsumi left him alone. Later on Natsumi was being chatted up by a subordinate whose advances she rejected. However that didn't stop the guy from kissing her. Before she could throw him off Albel arrived having seen them kissing and gotten angry. He threatened the guy to leave and asked Natsumi what she was doing when she was only supposed to kiss him mistakenly believing that a kiss meant dating. Natsumi corrected him but asked him if he wanted to date her. When Albel admitted it she confessed to similar things and after a little flirting she asked him to kiss her. They did so and Natsumi joked about him making moves on a senior officer. She warned him that Leliota came with her as part of a package and he accepted Natsumi and Albel grew closer with him teaching her how to use a katana (rather a shambles at the start) and she met his childhood friend named Zen. She experienced jealousy but Albel was quick to assure her that he honestly felt nothing but friendship for Zen and that Natsumi was what he wanted. Natsumi was briefly possessed by Enchantra and it almost cost her her relationship with Albel. After a mission in which Natsumi and the survivors seemed to die in the attack on the Spanish base, Albel was horrified but grateful when Natsumi came back with the others and Zen. Following Natsumi's adventures in Elicoor II Albel briefly reverted to his personality before he had met Fayt and injured Natsumi whilst being aggressive towards her. Whilst the others managed to restrain him and force him to return to his improved state of mind Natsumi was hurt and Albel went to make amends. He told her she didn't deserve him and that she should find someone else but that the selfish part of him didn't want to let the woman he loved go. After some soul searching Natsumi and Albel admitted they were in love with each other Adventures in Elicoor II Natsumi was briefly taken to Elicoor II where she and Riza Hawkeye were kidnapped. They were beaten badly by a newly resurrected Vox. Albel and Roy rescued them with the help of Crossell and Albel tentatively supported Natsumi through her healing. She travelled around a bit before they all were taken back to Earth. Later Plot Story Pregnancy Natsumi was embarrassed when, on a trip to visit her parents, Leliota gave the game away about her and Albel recently sleeping together by explaining that she had seen her mother and 'father' "making lots of babies" though in reality she meant kissing. Of course Akemi and Satoshi made Natsumi go and take a pregnancy test which Natsumi did. She was stunned to discover she was pregnant and heartbroken when Albel just stood up and walked out. She retreated to her childhood hangout of under a tree on a hill overlooking her brother Daisuke's grave. After being confronted by her parents Albel arrived and told her that he loved her and asked her to marry him to make the children legitimate. She agreed. Not long before the wedding Albel and Natsumi met the future selves of their children and that's when Natsumi learnt she was having quintuplets. Marriage and the birth Natsumi had a rare and freaky pregnancy where she advanced to her third trimester stage in just under two months meaning that she had to get married with her huge baby bump and her emotions were all over the place. However despite Albel's offer to postpone the wedding Natsumi made it up the aisle and married Albel becoming Natsumi Nox. Not long after she went into labour and brought baby Daisuke into the world. Baby Phoenix was born frighteningly quiet and they feared him dead but he was helped into breathing. He was a rather aggressive looking baby and didn't like his father holding him so he bit him. He showed a quick desire to be with Natsumi despite his grumpy appearance. Marielle on the other hand was a daddy's girl. Memiko was a quiet baby when born as was Phoebus. Marriage Crisis During the course of the next year Natsumi fell pregnant again but she wasn't happy about it despite Albel's assurances. Hours after finding out Natsumi miscarried and then felt awful about it thinking she had killed her own child. Months past and a bastard named Azrael manipulated Natsumi into thinking she was helping a mentally unbalanced person and she often came home injured because the person she was trying to help was supposedly lashing out and threatened to kill himself if she involved anyone else so she kept it from Albel but one day she came home very battered and Albel was so worried yet angry when she wouldn't tell him. He then calmed down and held her but Cliff arrived and made things worse by saying that he had seen Natsumi with another man. Albel was devastated and told Natsumi that if she wanted a rougher relationship then he refused to be a wife beater and walked out. Natsumi was forced to explain to Cliff and ran out after Albel leaving Cliff with the children. She then fell over a bridge and into the river past Albel who was sitting under a tree. He dived in to save Natsumi and whilst they were lying together on the bank the truth came out and Natsumi admitted she was pregnant again. However her body was wracked with pain. Natsumi was taken to hospital where Albel was forced to make the decision to sacrifice Natsumi's womb to save her life. Natsumi told him she understood when she woke up. Their marriage was at last back on track. Later on after some intervention to restore Natsumi's womb she lost yet another child at her daughter's wedding. Her children's relationships Natsumi was very concerned when her oldest biological daughter Marielle started dating Nox, a demon and her friend Jack's son. Nox was known to be a womaniser and though she was very concerned she wasn't as protective as Albel was since she had faith that Jack would make sure no harm came to Marielle. As it turned out Marielle and Nox became serious. Natsumi did however mistrust Azrael when he posed as a potential husband for Memiko whom he'd romanced quickly. She reluctantly accepted the match but when Azrael was exposed and Evander expressed his love for Memiko instead at the wedding Natsumi's instincts told her Evander was the one for Memiko. She was very amused when Memiko and Evander ended up accidentally married thanks to the priest carrying on and them too busy staring into each other's eyes dazedly to realise they were absentmindedly putting on the rings and answering. Death and Revival Natsumi went to fight against Enchantra in the Christmas Day battle since Albel was too busy with the male pregnancy that one of Aira's potions had given him. She fought hard and battled Enchantra herself physically. They fought hard until Enchantra stabbed Natsumi in the heart killing her. People around Natsumi were fuming. However Natsumi was brought back in the special resurrection hour on New Year, an event which would yearly take place on the anniversary of the battle instead in future. It was an event in which people could choose to bring back two people of their choice. Natsumi was brought back by Jack. Relationships Albel Nox Natsumi and Albel had a very stormy relationship but it was one in which their love was strongest and passionate. Albel proved he was very protective and possessive of Natsumi but he did truly love her as she had changed him and made him a better man. Leliota Nox Natsumi's maternal instincts were awoken with Leliota and she and Leliota maintained a special bond as Natsumi adored her 'first' child. This was largely due to the protectiveness Natsumi felt at having found her on the streets. Biological Children Daisuke Natsumi was very close to all her children and in Daisuke she had an immense amount of pride in his baby form and future self as he was so sensible. She was always worried he'd be too nice but he showed a protective side and she became very close to him. Phoenix Phoenix was the baby Natsumi worried the most about as he was so grumpy and moody. However at his 1st birthday he showed signs of remorse when he saw his mummy worried and revealed he was fine and snuggled up to his mother. She became very very protective of Phoenix. Marielle Marielle was always showing signs of mischief and taking after her father and she amused Natsumi greatly. Memiko Memiko was a quiet baby and Natsumi always made sure she never felt left out Phoebus Phoebus was another baby Natsumi would worry constantly about. He was very quiet and sad and she would try endless ways of cheering him up. Ninanola Orenala Natsumi welcomed Ninanola into her family after she was all alone. She built up a bond with her too Riza Hawkeye Natsumi and Riza are very close friends and this is largely because they bonded during their imprisonment in Elicoor II. They have both remained in contact and often counsel each other. Riza stayed with Natsumi during problems with Roy and Riza has comforted Natsumi about her miscarriages. Maes Hughes Natsumi and Maes have been very close since they both had kids and had adopted cat girls since Maes was raising Leliota and Nina's friend Flossy. They have been very supportive of each other. Category:Humans